Diplomacia
Ações diplomáticas são acessiveis ao clicar com o botão direito sobre o retrato de um personagem. Muitas interações mostram o raciocínio aproximado da IA em tooltips: * Mostrando uma quantidade de sinais ou para cada uma; * Os sinais indicam uma variação de à * Enquanto os sinais algumas vezes indica uma "razão de bloqueio" onde não existirá sinais suficientes para vence-la. A maioria das interações requer que o alvo esteja em alcance diplomático. Suas províncias controladas mais próximas devem estar a uma distância de 700, mas personagens da mesma religião ou da mesma cultura recebem um grande alcance entre si. Notáveis exceções para o requerimento de alcance são as interações "straighten up" para parentes decadent e pedidos especiais feitos aos lideres religiosos. Feudalismo Revogar título Conceder título Você deve ser capaz de ceder o título, sendo que: * Não poderá ceder o seu único título principal * Não poderá ceder sua capital, se não estiver autorizado a mudar a capital * Não poderá ceder um condado ou baronado que estiver ocupado * O título não pode estar contestado em uma guerra (como o wargoal) O destinatário deve receber o título, quando: *Para títulos feudais, o destinatário "deve poder se casar e produzir herdeiros" (não ser , , ou ). ** Contudo, eununcos que já tenham terras podem receber títulos mais altos, como ducados. ** Personagens que são quase irreprodutíveis, ainda podem receber títulos. Isso inclui personagens , leprosos, e mulheres idosas. *Para ducados ou acima, o destinatário já deve ter um condado ou acima *Mulheres só podem receber títulos se: **já tenham terras, ou **o reino tenha Sucessão Absolutamente Cognática (Absolute Cognatic succession), ou **o título é teocrático e a sua religião permite mulheres em posições eclesiaticas. *Para títulos de Lider Religioso, o destinatário deve ser da religião correta. *Destinatários hindu devem ter o castelo correto. *Crianças não podem receber títulos teocráticos. *Não estar preso. Conceder viceroyalty Requisitos: * Possuir a DLC Charlemagne *Doador: **Imperador ou rei **Feudal ou Iqta **Lei de Viceroyalty *Destinatário: ** Conde ou acima ** Mesmo tipo de governo do doador Efeitos: *O destinatário será o governante do título viceroyal *Conceder um ducado viceroyal para um conde pode trocar a sua lei de sucessão para primogenitura *Conceder um reino viceroyal para um conde ou duque vai trocar a sua lei de sucessão igualando a lei do reino *O bônus de opinião é metade em relação a conceder um título *Vassalos feudais (exceto aqueles com viceroyalties primários) ficarão infelizes: -1 para cada ducado viceroyal cedido, -2 para cada reino viceroyal cedido **Isso torna desvantajoso ter um grande império, metade feudal e metade viceroyal **Essa penalidade de opinião se estende para novos vassalos feudais e novos imperadores. Conceder títulos honorários : As condições são: *O personagem tem que ser da sua corte ou vassalo direto *Personagens adultos (?) *Não pode estar preso *O personagem corresponde aos requisitos do título honorário Revogar título honorário Adiciona o modificador negativo "revoked my honorary title" (-20), exceto quando revogado os títulos indesejados Court Jester/Food Taster. Oferecer vassalização Governantes independentes, as vezes, aceitação uma vassalização diplomática, jurando lealdade a um soberano pacificamente. Essa é uma maneira de expandir um reino sem entrar em guerras ou a necessidade de forjar uma reivindicação. Governantes controlados pela IA nunca irão aceitar uma vassalização diplomática se qualquer um dos seguintes for verdadeiro: * For um rei ou equivalente. * Ter uma religião diferente do soberano. * Não ser um vassalo de jure legítimo ou nem um "vizinho". * O governante ter mais tropas do que o soberano. Sendo nenhuma das opções acima verdadeiras, governantes controlados pela IA jurarão lealdade quando perguntados se gostarem do soberano, esse ter um grande e significante número de tropas, e ainda duas das seguintes sentenças verdadeiras: * Governante a pelo menos duas posições abaixo do soberano (Barão-Duque, Conde-Rei, Duque-Imperador). * O governante ser da mesma cultura que o soberano. * O soberano é o suserano de jure legítimo do governante. Jurar lealdade *Estar em paz *Novo soberano deve ser um governante independente com uma posição maior que a sua *Novo soberano deve ser seu suserano de jure, a menos que você seja independente, o que deixa você jurar lealdade a qualquer vizinho. Transferência de vassalagem Efeitos: * Dar o controle de um vassalo direto seu para outro vassalo, de uma posição maior do que o vassalo que foi transferido. * Concede +10 de bônus de opinião por 10 anos. Requisitos: * Vassalo a ser transferido não pode estar em guerra * Vassalo a ser transferido não pode ser um antipapa * Vassalo a ser transferido não pode ser um patricio pequeno. * Duques só podem ser transferidos para os seus reis de jure (exceto duques titular) Por exemplo, suponha que você é o Rei da Irlanda e o Duque de Munster é o seu vassalo. Quando você vassalisa o Earl de Desmond, ele será o seu vassalo direto, mas o seu condado é parte de jure de Munster. Essa situação dá ao Duque de Munster o modificador de opinião de "Wants Control of the County of Desmond" com penalidade de -25 contra você. Transferindo a vassalagem de Desmond para Munster (fazendo dele vassalo de Munster e não mais seu) remove essa penalidade mas ainda dá um bônus de opinião, por um balanço de opinião de 35 para cada vassalo transferido. Essa é a principal razão pela qual é uma ideia manter territórios de jure juntos. Se um conde está liderando uma facção, transferi-lo para um duque vai remover completamente a facção, exigindo que outra pessoa funde-a novamente e que todos os antigos membros entrem de novo. Essa é uma boa maneira para se livrar de facções. Retrair vassalagem : Veja o artigo principal: Retrair vassalagem Garantir independência Você pode garantir independência para um vassalo direto que estiver em paz, e que não seja nem um vassalo de jure nem da mesma religião que a sua. * O alvo se torna independente. * Adiciona o modificador de opinião "Granted Independence: +30" por 10 anos. Você não poderá oferecer vassalização para ele novamente , contudo você ainda pode pressionar reivindicações contra ele. * Cria uma trégua bilateral de 10 anos. Portanto, você não pode declarar guerra imediatamente após faze-lo independente, a não ser que quebre a trégua e perca muito prestigio. * Garantindo a independência de um viceroy te dá uma forte e não hereditária reivindicação. * Reduz ameaça Se você é um vassalo, não poderá garantir total independência para seus vassalos, mas pode usar a ação Transferência de vassalagem para transferi-los ao seu suserano. Governantes independentes não podem se juntar a facções contra você, por isso, garantir independências seletivas é uma maneira de se livrar de uma guerra civil. Exigir paz Com The Reaper's Due, jogadores podem exigir que vassalos encerrem uma guerra, tanto forçando a paz branca pelo atacante quanto a rendição do defensor. Se os vassalos devem um favor à você, eles não podem recusar. Se você deve um favor para com os vassalos, você não pode fazer a exigência. Caso contrário, haverá 5 anos de trégua e os vassalos têm algumas opções. Eles podem oferecer aceitar em troca de um favor (is Conclave estiver ativo), oferecer aceitar por dinheiro, ou recusar. Com as leis "Late Feudal" ou "Imperial Administration", recusar a exigência do suserano é considerado traição, dando causa livre para prender e/ou revogar títulos. Exigir gavelkind Com The Reaper's Due, jogadores podem exigir que vassalos feudais mudem sua sucessão para gavelkind. As mecanicas com favores e opiniões de vassalos são as mesmas que "Exigir paz", acima. Sugerir fatwa Um governante muçulmano pode solicitar uma decisão contra um vassalo cuja dinastia é vista como decadente. Se o Court Imam (Íman da corte) do governante concordar em emitir um fatwa, isso permite que o governante prenda o vassalo ou revogue um título. Governante: * Menos de 40% de decadência * Pelo menos 100 de piedade Vassalo alvo: * Pelo menos 40% de decadência * Piedade menor que 100 * Não pode ser da mesma dinastia do governante * Pelo menos 16 anos de idade * Com terras * Não ter nenhuma sugestão de fatwa contra ele dentro de 1140 dias (3 anos e 1 mês) Se o Court Imam é controlado pela IA, ele irá decidir baseado na opinião do suserano e do alvo (pontos de corte com -50, 0, +50). Cortesões Convidar para a corte O personagem alvo deve: * Ser adulto * Não governar * Não ter uma reivindicação pressionada * Não estar preso * Não ser uma concubina * Mulheres em casamento patrilinear (e homens em casamento matrilinear) não podem ser convidados se estiverem na mesma corte do seu cônjuge. * Não ser um servo leal Quando convidados sem um favor, cortesões aceitam ou rejeitam baseados nos seguintes fatores: Diferença de opinião para aceitar convites Como por exemplo, um jogador quer convidar um concelheiro de baixo nascimento. Para superar "no reason to move" (-20) e "base reluctance" (-10) ("sem razão para sair" e "base relutante", respectivamente), a diferença de opinião deve ser de pelo menos 31. Especificamente, a opinião do cortesão com que está convidando deve ser maior que 31 pontos (metade da opinião negativa do suserano, ou o dobro da opinião positiva do suserano). Pedir para deixar a corte * Requer a DLC The Reaper's Due. * Cortesão ser adulto, não incapaz, não estar preso e não em isolamento * Cortesão não é um parente próximo, membro da dinastia, ou cônjuge * Cortesão não é o seu regente * Se for sua concubina, conselheiro, comandante, regente designado ou médico da corte você deve demiti-lo antes. Perde 5 de prestigio. O cortesão sai, mas a sua família permanece na corte. Conselho Designar um conselheiro Você pode designar conselheiros usando a interface "Council Positions", ou clicando com o botão direito sobre o personagem que você deseja entregar a posição, quando este estiver vago. Remover conselheiro * Não é possível remover um conselheiro que tenha, recentemente, forçado o seu caminho para o conselho usando um favor (mas ainda é possível realoca-los, e posteriormente demiti-los) * Não é possível remover concelheiros durante uma votação de lei * Não é possível remover o seu regente (ou se os conselheiros também estiverem em uma posição nomeada) * Não é possível remover o seu court imam se vocês seguirem a mesma religião muçulmana Remover um conselheiro os irrita: * -5 de opinião (recentemente demitido) por 2 anos. Durante esse período não pode ser . * -15 de opinião (demitido do concelho) por 10 anos. Solicitar posição no conselho Use um favor para forçar o seu suserano a lhe dar uma posição no conselho, escolhida por você. Pedir auxilio do conselho *Conselheiros, atualmente, podem votar livremente *Eles precisam dever um favor à você Eles vão votar a seu favor por 3 anos. (Exceção: if you're their liege, they'll reject law proposals from other councilors, rather than waiting to see how you feel.) Solicitar auxilio do conselho *Conselheiros, atualmente, podem votar livremente *Você ainda não deve favor a eles Eles irão votar a seu favor, em contra partida você vai dever um favor à eles. Outros Mandar presente Send gift (também conhecido como "suborno") permite que seja pago uma determinada quantia de dinheiro para um personagem, em troca de 5 anos de impulso na opinião. O aumento da opinião é determinado por: * a diplomacia estatal de quem envia * bônus se o remetente não é suserano ou acima do destinatário * bônus para ai_greed positivo, que é baseado nos traços de personalidade. Um personagem (-25 greed) vai responder da mesma forma que um personagem sem traços, mas um personagem (+25 greed) vai responder muito melhor. O custo do presente é 15x a renda mensal do destinatário (mas nunca menos de 15 gold no total). Presentes são comumente usados como uma maneira de fazer com que pessoas relutantes se juntem a plots, aceitar alianças ou mover-se para a sua corte. Note que múltiplos presentes não acumulam, ou seja, mandar mais dinheiro vai estender apenas o período de bônus. Presentes também podem ser usados para outros propósitos: * Interferir em uma guerra (especialmente a guerra de um vassalo) ajudando um lado a recrutar mercenários * Aumentar a chance de prender um cortesão que você tem a intenção banir (recuperando o presente, é claro) * Aumentar a fortuna de prisioneiros para que eles possam te pagar um resgate antes que morram * Ajudar financeiramente um vassalo importante ou um aliado depois de perder uma guerra ofensiva, para prevenir o aparecimento de modificadores ruins no demesne deles, que poderia afetar as contribuições deles para você e deixa-los vulneráveis para ataques. * Ajudar um vassalo a criar ou usurpar títulos * Atrair um rival a uma guerra ofensiva com sua nova fortuna, antes de ataca-lo e juntos arruinar sua guerra conseguindo uma vitória fácil. Dar um artefato Transfere um artefato do seu tesouro para outro personagem. Aumentando a opinião por 6 vezes a qualidade do artefato (modificado pela ganancia). Obrigar conversão religiosa : Atribuir guardião : Você pode propor a tutela se a criança ou o guardião estiver na sua corte. Se os dois estiverem na sua corte, a ação acontece imediatamente, pois não será necessário a aprovação de outro governante. Note que membros do conselho que tenham terras residem na corte do seu suserano. Para ter uma criança educada por um membro o conselho com terras, deverá pedir permissão ao suserano deste. Para remover uma criança da tutela de um conselheiro com terras, você pode ter que, primeiro move-los para ser educados na sua corte antes que possa manda-los para outro lugar. Criança em outra corte Guardião em outra corte Efeitos de opinião *Personagens permitidos a educar seus filhos ou netos vão gostar mais de você ( Entrusted Ward, por 11 anos) **Mas se esse privilegio for revogado, eles vão gostar menos de você ( Lost a Ward, por 5 anos) *Se o seu filho ficar sem um guardião por muito tempo, um vassalo pode solicitar se tornar o guardião. **Eles ficarão infelizes se for negado ( Denied Guardianship of Child, por 2 anos) *Seu suserano pode propor um guardião para seu filho, se você selecionar um guardião que não é da mesma religião ou cultura do seu suserano. **Ele ficará irritado se for negado ( Refused Offer of Guardianship, por 10 anos) **Enquanto ele se sentir assim, não irá perguntar novamente (mesmo para uma criança diferente), com isso você não terá penalidade agregada. Quando uma criança se torna um adulto, eles recebem um modificador de opinião positivo do seu guardião ( Mentor, 20 anos) Solicitar permissão para foco heritage * Possuir DLC Conclave * Criança não é prisioneira * Criança é educada na sua corte * Criança não possui terras ou é seu vassalo direto * Criança mais nova que 10 anos * Educador tem uma cultura ou religião diferente da criança O suserano da criança vai decidir se deve permitir o foco heritage. A IA sempre aceita. Suicidio : Comprar um favor Você pode comprar favores de adultos que não estejam em esconderijo, presos, incapazes, ou com um título temporário (temporary title). A maioria dos personagens vão aceitar dando bônus de +26 de opinião. Você não pode comprar um favor de alguem que já esteja "influenced by your favor". Isso inclui Isso inclui a influencia direta de "call in council support" (pedir auxilio do conselho) e "request council support" (solicitar auxilio do conselho), mas também alguns outros usos de favores onde você pode não notar a duração estendida, a menos que eles estejam no seu conselho. O custo para um favor é igual a 40x a receita mensal do alvo, com um valor mínimo dependendo da classificação deste: Conspirações : Convidar para esquema (plot) Parar de apoiar esquema Se aceitarem: * +25 de opinião com o suserano por 1 ano (Discovered Backing a Plot) * -15 de opinião em relação ao líder do esquema por 6 anos (Failed Plot) Se for um vassalo direto e recusar: * Motivo para aprisionar ou revogar um título (Traitor) Encerrar esquema Enviar para esconderijo : Main article: Assassinato#Indo para esconderijo * O próprio, ou esposa/criança sem terras na sua corte * Alvo de esquema de assassinato suspeito ou conhecido Retirar do esconderijo Conspirar para matar * Uma decisão direta que inicia um plano para matar o personagem. O conspirador vai buscar outros personagens dispostos a ajudar na realização do assassinato. Guerra : Declaração de guerra Você deve ser capaz de declarar guerra se: * Não estiver falido * Não for um prisioneiro (independentemente da identidade do captor) * Não tiver levantado o exército (levies, outros tipos de tropas tudo bem, assim como todos os navios) O alvo deve ser válido: *Alvo deve ser um governante e não sem terra *Requer um casus belli **A maioria dos CBs não pode ser usada contra os seus tributários *Sem pacto de não agressão *Não ter noivados com parentes próximos *Eles não mantêm nenhum de seus parentes próximos como reféns, sob tutela ou prisioneiros. (Não tem problema se parentes próximos morarem lá, contanto que você não seja seu empregador / suserano.) *Você não tem o governante alvo da guerra como prisioneiro (isso lhe daria 100% de warscore imediatamente) *Não é um aliado de guerra atual ou um inimigo de guerra atual *Nenhuma tropa em condados inimigos onde você não tem holdings Você deve ser capaz de pagar quaisquer custos especiais: *Quebrar uma trégua custa prestígio *Declarar guerra aos correligionários custa piedade se eles estão em luta cruzada ou se defendem contra os pagãos Requisitos adicionais para vassalos: *Não pode estar se rebelando contra o seu suserano *Você só pode declarar guerra a outro vassalo caso vocês tenham o mesmo suserano direto *Cannot declare wars prohibited by crown laws (crown authority at medium/absolute, or with Conclave, vassal wars laws at external/illegal) *Cannot declare wars on other vassals(?) while realm peace is enforced (Conclave) *Cannot declare wars on other vassals(?) within 5 years of liege interference in your war (The Reaper's Due) Oferecer paz Existem três tipos de paz que você pode oferecer. Seu oponente poderá escolher se aceita ou rejeita a oferta. *''Surrender'' (Rendição): Seu inimigo vence a guerra. A IA sempre aceitará isso, exceto quando o casus belli for do tipo invasão, onde o agressor pode querer tomar mais terra antes de aceitar sua rendição. *''White Peace'' (Paz Branca): Isso geralmente funciona como se a guerra nunca tivesse acontecido, com algumas penalidades para o agressor, dependendo do CB. A IA normalmente aceitará isso se a sua pontuação de guerra contra eles for positiva, mas nunca aceitará isso quando a pontuação deles for positiva. *''Enforce Demands'' (Exigir Demandas): Você vence a guerra. Os governantes da IA podem aceitar um pouco antes dos 100% de warscore, especialmente se o exército deles for derrotado ou se estiverem ocupados lutando outras guerras. A IA também pode propor a paz, mas isso bastante raro de acontecer. Na maioria dos casos, ele estará se rendendo quando você tiver mais de 60% de warscore, superando-os militarmente e quando eles estiverem envolvidos em outras guerras, especialmente se o alvo da sua guerra for um único condado. A probabilidade da IA pedir a paz branca é ainda menor, mas geralmente acontecem quando um dos lados tem pouco warscore (<25%) ou quando você está ganhando (> 40%). A mecânica exata não é clara, no entanto. A IA nunca propõe impor as suas demandas antes que o warscore alcance 100%. Mesmo assim, algumas vezes, pode levar até mesmo meses, para que eles o façam. Virar a maré de uma guerra é sempre possível, mesmo com guerras muito negativas. Chamar a Guerra : Veja também: Alianças#Chamar a Guerra * Disponível apenas para guerras com certos casus belli. * Requer uma aliança. ** A maioria das alianças é devida a laços dinásticos, casamentos ou amizades. ** Governantes tribais podem chamar seus vassalos tribais à guerra. ** Governantes nômades (khagans) podem chamar vassalos nômades (khans) à guerra. ** Um suserano pode chamar um tributário para a guerra—até revoltas provinciais, que aliados normais não podem ser chamados * Ambos independentes ou o mesmo suserano (NB: sutilmente diferente dos requisitos para declarar guerra) Ofereça-se para se juntar à guerra * Você pode se oferecer para participar das guerras dos aliados. * Você pode se oferecer para se juntar a coreligionistas na maioria das guerras religiosas e algumas rebeliões. * Você pode se oferecer para participar da guerra de um suserano ou acima. * Você pode se oferecer para participar de certas guerras vassalas: ** A guerra deve ser externa ** Só pode juntar vassalos usando certos CBs: *** Grandes Guerras Santas *** Guerras com press_claim = yes: guerras de reivindicação e gerras de jure, ou Conquista do condado, Conquista ducal e Disputa Fronteiriça pagão / muçulmano / budista ** Juntando-se a uma guerra de um vassalo, te tornará o principal participante (exceto GGS), fazendo com que seu vassalo não seja mais um participante, mas não muda o beneficiário da guerra ** Juntar-se à guerra de um vassalo não requer aprovação do conselho. ** Juntar-se a guerra de um vassalo não ativa pacto defensivo contra você. Pedir para embargar * República mercante * Reino alvo contém postos comerciais de uma república rival * O reino alvo não controla a república rival Você paga uma quantia de ouro para o reino alvo, encorajando-o a iniciar uma guerra usando o CB Embargo. Você se junta a guerra como uma aliado, e pagará reparação caso a guerra falhe. Prepare a invasão : Artigo principal: Casus Belli#Prepared Invasion Liberar tributário * Ambos em paz Perde 200 prestígio. O reino não não será mais seu tributário, permitindo que você possa ataca-lo novamente. Quebrar pacto de não agressão * Ambos em paz * Deve ser capaz de gastar 200 prestígio Efeito: * Perde 200 prestígio. * Adiciona o modificador de personagem Non-Aggression Pact Breaker (-10 opinião geral) por 10 anos. * Inicia uma trégua de 2 anos. * A opinião do alvo em relação a você diminui: -10 (Pacto quebrado). Ao contrário de quebrar uma trégua ou recusar um chamado de aliado, o custo é um prestígio fixo. Prisão Aprisionar : Você pode tentar prender um personagem se: * Ele estiver sob o seu controle * Você não possui um titulo temporário * Ele não possui um titulo temporário * Ele não está * Ele não pode estar imune a ações hostis (por exemplo: enquanto aguarda resposta de um ultimato de uma facção) * Você não pode tomar ações hostis contra seu regente Tentando uma prisão: * Fica sujeito a -40 de tirania se injustificada. ** Motivos válidos incluem um esquema conhecido, modificadores de opinião como "traitor" e "refused to straighten up", e excomungado. ** Prisão injustificada não está disponível para personagens de uma república ou sob o tipo de governo Republica mercante. ** Pena menor para aprisionar personagens "sem importância" * Fica sujeito a -10 de tirania se o voto do conselho for contrário a prisão. (Apenas se as leis do conselho permitir votos sobre prisões.) * Modificador de Opinião "-30: Imprisoned (attempted arrest)" por 10 anos, sendo bem sucedido ou não ** Os pais do alvo ficarão ainda mais chateados: "-50: Imprisoned my child" A taxa de sucesso aumenta com relação a intriga estado, alta opinião, e a utilização do trabalho do marechal "Suppress Revolts". Ela diminui dependendo do nível do alvo. Se bem sucedido: * Personagem é aprisionado * Modificador de opinião "-30: In Prison" até liberado Se malsucedido: * Cortesão: foge do reino * Vassalo indireto ou sem terras: foge do reino; abdicando títulos aos seus herdeiros (mas mantendo sua riqueza e artefatos) * Vassalo direto: inicia uma rebelião para derrubar o governante Libertar da prisão Dá +5 de piedade se prisioneiro for da mesma religião. Aumenta a opinião: * Do prisioneiro: Merciful (+10 de opinião) por 5 anos * De outros personagens do reino: Released prisoner (+3 de opinião pelo nível do prisioneiro) por 2.5 anos Executar prisioneiro : Sacrificar prisioneiro * Religião Banir prisioneiro : Se você é o soberano direto do prisioneiro, pode forçá-lo a deixar o reino. *Governantes: obriga-os a abdicar de títulos e fugir do reino *Não-governantes: confisca sua riquesa e os força a fugir do reino Resgate O valor do resgate depende da posição do preso e dos pais deste. A formula completa é 15 \times (Tier)^2 + 4 \times (ParentTier)^2 + 10 , onde Tier será 0 para cortesão enquanto 5 para imperador. Aceitação da IA: Pedir para resgatar um prisioneiro Você pode oferecer um dinheiro para a libertação de si mesmo ou do seu cortesão. Aceitação da IA: Dinastia Arranjar Casamento : Você pode sugerir que uma noiva e um noivo se casem sujeitos a algumas restrições: * Personagens com alguns traços não podem se casar: , ascético (por exemplo ), , * Prisioneiros não podem casar. * Personagens que estão não podem casar. * Mulheres idosas não podem casar, exceto para Católicos e Zoroastrianos. Casamentos devem ser patrilinear se qualquer uma das partes for patrício ou muçulmano. Contudo, com a DLC Conclave e a lei Status of Women, é possível arranjar casamentos matrilinear; talvez você terá que convidar o noivo para a sua corte. Se um dos personagens não estiver na sua corte, você deve receber a permissão do "patrão" deles: Organize um divórcio * Cristãos e Judeus: requer aprovação de religious head e custa 100 de piedade.. * Muçulmanos, pagãos e zoroastrianos: custa dinheiro, aproximadamente sua renda anual. Organizar noivado * Apenas se pelo menos um personagem for menor de idade. Romper o noivado * Dá a penalidade de relações com o antigo noivo e os seus pais. Tome como concubina * Religião ou governo permite tomar concubinas: ** Pagãos, zoroastrianos, ou seguidores de religiões orientais ** Tribal ou Nômade * Homem * Menos de três concubinas * A mulher deve ser solteira e sem terras, ou sua prisioneira * Suserano da mulher é um governante e não pode ser a sua esposa * Não proibido pela consanguinidade Você pode tomar suas próprias cortesãs como concubinas. Você pode fazer uma prisioneira como sua concubina sem a permissão do soberano dela, mas ela, sua família e seu marido (caso ela tenha) ficarão chateados. Você também pode solicitar uma cortesã de outro governante como uma concubina, mas o outro governante só concordará em circunstâncias raras, diferentes das seguintes: Oferecer concubina Você pode oferecer mulheres como concubina para um governante ou para um cortesão. Uma mulher que é uma parente próxima a você renderá um bônus de opinião. Deixar concubina de lado Diferente de esposas, concubinas podem ser deixadas de lado com apenas uma penalidade na opinião. Elas permaneceram na sua corte. Concubinas não podem ser deixadas de lado enquanto estiverem com o traço . Legitimar bastardo : Veja o artigo pricipal: Bastardo * Não pode ser muçulmano * Alvo deve ser seu filho, um ilegítimo, e sob o seu controle * Você dispõe de 20 pontos de piedade para gastar Romper com o amante * A amante não pode ser sua esposa ou concubina * Ter a DLC Way of Life Ordem para fazer os votos Faz um homem se tornar um (monge) ou uma mulher uma (freira), desqualificando-os da herança. Mulheres sempre ficarão na sua corte, mas alguns homens se juntaram a uma ordem sagrada. As condições são: * O personagem alvo não deve estar casado. * O personagem alvo deve ser um prisioneiro, ou não ser herdeiro a qualquer título. * O solicitante não pode estar sob regência. * Ter a DLC Sons of Abraham Convencer a endireitar-se : Main article: Decadencia * Muçulmano * Você não pode ter um pai vivo e com terras * O alvo é um parente decadente ( ) com um nível mais baixo que o seu, não ser um prisioneiro, e não ter um regente Essa interação é vista na interface de Religião. Não tem limite de distancia, porém é mais usual contra personagens no seu reino, porque se o seu parente recusar isso te dará uma razão para prende-lo. Chefe religioso : Foco : Main article: Foco * O foco Carousing habilita Invite to Party * O foco em War habilita Duel * O foco em Intrigue habilita Spy On e Free from Captivity * O foco Seduction habilita Seduce # Category:Listas